Watching Torture is Torture
by Rosssse
Summary: E/O Challenge: Chest and last week's word Splinter. Dean is being tortured and Sam watches helplessly. An uncharacteristically gory drabble for me and all for Muffy Morrigan and her speedy recovery... so enjoy! xx **Eighth and final chap up now!**
1. Chapter 1

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt Word: Chest and old word Splinter**

**Extra: I did have a sequel thing/idea going on but I haven't finished it so if anyone thinks it's worth it please let me know :D**

**Also, I've been really horrible to the boys this week so appreciate it M****uffy Morrigan :P  
**

* * *

"NOOO! DEAN!" Sam yelled hoarsely, his voice choking with fear as a blade plunged into his brother's stomach with a slick slice.

Dean moaned desperately, gurgling up hot sticky blood that dribbled carelessly from the corner of his sagging lips. Sam rattled his restraints, delirious with terror as his shackled limbs remained so.

"DEAN!" He cried again, sobbing. His brother's battered body gave way fully, only held upright by his own chains though his chest still rose and fell weakly.

"STOP! TAKE ME INSTEAD – PLEASE..."

A spear shot into Dean's leg, the bone splintering audibly.

"Gladly," It whispered in mirth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt Word: Splinter and Chest**

**Extra: This is the sequel thing - second part of four xx  
**

* * *

A knife danced in front of Sam's face, the light splintering off the blade as it twirled. It hovered just inches from his skin but all he was thinking about was Dean –_ stay alive, please stay alive!_

The dagger edge pressed into his throat, cutting him as he swallowed.

"Ready to have some fun, Sammy?" The monster gave a sinister smile, holding a second blade above Sam's chest.

"You bastard!" Sam hissed. "I swear I will kill you!"

"How?" The shapeshifter laughed hysterically, "There's no one left, not even Dean!"

He fell suddenly with a bang.

"They always forget me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 my blood thirsty drabble fans :D**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt Word: Splinter  
**

* * *

"Bobby!" Sam said sighing sharply in relief, "thank God! Quick get me out, Dean–" He choked, "I don't know how much longer he'll last."

Bobby unbolted Sam's manacles, the buckled metal splintering and he jumped down, rubbing his wrists and scrubbing the tears from his eyes. They rushed over to Dean and he held him gently as Bobby set him free, softly pressing his fingers into his brother's neck to catch his pulse.

"He still with us?" Bobby asked gravely, helping Sam scoop Dean's limp body into his arms – weightless and broken.

"Yeah." And that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**And chapter 4 - there could be up to 2 more!**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt Word: Chest  
**

* * *

"Stay awake Dean... please." Sam whispered prayer-like to his brother as the truck shuddered and Dean's head lolled sickeningly in his lap. He moaned and Sam grasped tighter – Dean was still losing too much blood and failing fast. Sam didn't have to be a doctor to know he needed drastic surgery A.S.A.P.

He clutched Dean's bruised face, his chest hardly rising. "Bobby, how much further?"

"Not far now. I'm going as fast as I can."

"S'mmy." Dean murmured; his teeth stained with blood.

"Dean–" The truck lurched again and his eyes rolled back into his head.

He didn't reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chap - more of a build to the next :D**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt Word: Chest  
**

* * *

Seven and a half hours without news had Sam dozing restlessly in a plastic waiting-room chair, arms folded across his chest. A cup of coffee sat next to him, untouched and cold.

"Mr Francis?" a soft voice drew him from his sleep.

Sam rubbed his eyes drowsily before remembering where he was.

"What's wrong? Dean's okay right?" He asked, gripped with sudden fear.

_No..._

The nurse broke into a smile. "Your brother's in recovery – you can see him if you like."

"Yeah... please." He grinned back, exhaling in relief.

"Dean certainly is a fighter."

Sam nodded. He already knew that.


	6. Chapter 6

**6th one more after this? I think so :P**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt: Sheet (early for this week)  
**

* * *

"Dean..." Sam breathed – he looked wrong; too still, too sunken, tubed and wired. Only Dean's bruised face was visible, the sheets drawn up to his throat, hiding his wounds.

"I'll leave you," the nurse smiled kindly, touching him gently on the arm as she went. The door clicked shut behind her and the world softened into silence.

Sam swallowed thickly and ran his fingers lightly through his brother's hair, eyes stinging hotly with unbidden tears.

"Too close," he murmured, sinking into a bedside chair; a wave of exhaustion washing over him suddenly, his head in his hands.

"Too damn close."


	7. Chapter 7

**7th is here :D **

**Sorry for the delay. I was struggling with this and I'm not totally sure if this a good enough ending. Hmmm. Please let me know if this needs another another chapter :D**

**Word Count: 100**

**Prompt Word: (switching back to) Splinter  
**

* * *

"Sammy?"

No. It was just his imagination.

If only Dean would wake up and say his name like that. He'd keep waiting.

"S'mmy? You 'sleep?" He twitched up; that was far too real. He felt himself break into a grin, perhaps splintering his face in two. "Dean?"

His brother blinked groggily; weak but alive. He flexed his knuckles experimentally.

"That's me."

"So how you feeling?"

"Great, actually," Dean grinned, a bemused look on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes in realisation – his brother was seriously drugged.

Dean waggled a finger. "You however, look like crap."

Sam sighed, smiling. "Thanks Dean."

* * *

**Also, if anyone is interested, I'm wondering about chapter names... any ideas? xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the final instalment, chapter 8!**

**Word Count: 200 (a nice big finish I think?)**

**Prompt Word: Steady**

**Extra: Sorry I've taken my time - but here we are, the final bit. Hope it's not just a big let down. Enjoy! x  
**

* * *

Bobby rolled his eyes. From the extra blanket and pillow it seemed Sam had taken to sleeping in the chair next to Dean's bed.

"So, how you doing then boys?"

"We're doing okay," Sam grinned. "Slow and steady," he added cheerily.

Dean fidgeted with the blankets, giving his jovial brother a sour look. There were fewer drugs in him now, replaced instead with the itch to leave and a look of constant discomfort.

Right on cue, he glared at his strapped-up leg, grumbling again.

"I freakin' _hate_ shapeshifters," he repeated for the hundredth time. "I don't even need this stupid cast anymore; I've worn it for _weeks_."

Sam just shook his head – a patient mother.

"We can't have you using your leg again until it's completely healed. The bones basically shattered when–"

Dean sneered, "Yes, thank you, Samantha, I was there too you know. Ugh! Dude! _Quit_ nursing me! You're just not in their league looks-wise even if you've got the hair for it."

Sam scowled, eyes narrowing. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Don't expect me to sneak you in any more peanut M&Ms–"

"WHAT? That isn't fair! Bobby!"

They turned, wearing matching indignant looks.

Bobby only smiled.

Normality at last.

* * *

**It is done! Whad'ya think? xxx**


End file.
